


共我

by Buptist



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 狱寺隼人决心做巧克力。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	共我

狱寺隼人决心做巧克力。

明天是二月十四日，正是情人节，同校女孩们讨论过几波，目光总在银发的混血儿身上打转。他本没兴趣，但一想又是这样一天——顶好的一天，宜吃甜食、宜送礼、宜好运、宜十代目。他这样想着，一颗心又如女孩子们腿弯上跃动的裙摆般，浮动了起来。

狱寺隼人放课后同沢田纲吉在家门口道别，倒不急着回自己的出租屋，先拐弯去了书店。狱寺隼人有一个好脑筋，坚信凡事都有一本说明书，万事万物具有自己的规则逻辑，而实践不过是证明方法的一步，学习是这样、料理也是这样。在未来时候的失误不值一提，跟着说明书走，一切也将迎刃而解。

他买了食谱和材料，回到租屋。此处惯常冷锅冷灶，没一点烟火气息，十来岁的中学生还在粗枝大叶不会照顾人的年纪，只有一颗心是炽热，还有大把时间供他学习。

打开煤气灶，狱寺隼人想先做一盒空气巧克力。他送东西总想着送最好的，且除开最好的，也没什么配得上沢田纲吉了。

真正开始做巧克力的时候狱寺隼人才发现也许料理也是需要一些小技巧的，或者是因为他跟碧洋琪那点牢不可破的血缘关系作祟。总而言之、言而总之，岚守的第一次空气巧克力惨遭滑铁卢，本该漂亮顺滑的巧克力成了一团乱糟糟的渣子，与他构想的模样相去甚远，甚至不需要尝试改变形状就能知道是彻头彻尾的失败品。

烘焙用巧克力还剩一半，狱寺隼人决意换一个食谱制作，空气巧克力还是有一些难了。焦糖巧克力倒是简单了很多，狱寺隼人把白砂糖和高脂奶油放进锅中加热，煮到变成好看的焦糖色加入切碎的巧克力币，再度融化后缓慢搅拌，直到变成顺滑的巧克力糖浆。

他本想找几个模具，又觉得这样还是丧失了新意。狱寺隼人审美也好懂，总喜欢一些张扬的东西，好像他的性格，藏不住的心情就要给全世界都知道，恨不得叫并盛的烟花都帮他写出那些广为人知的忠诚——或许还有点别的东西。狱寺隼人摇摇头，半长不长的银色头发为了方便动作扎起，摇头时候刘海搔过睫毛，十几岁的男孩对着空无一人的房间自顾自地脸红。

当然还有别的东西。他默默心想，却不好意思挑明。纵使在这独属于他的地界，也永远普通被什么全知全能的神明窥视着一样，小狗似的裹挟住那点小心思，冲着来往好奇的人露出尖牙。

思绪混乱，狱寺隼人无知无觉地冲奶锅伸出手，还未冷却的锅沿警告似的把他一烫，男孩这才回过神来。

他在冷却下来的巧克力上刻了点东西，那双手握过炸药也弹过钢琴，但是雕刻这样的事情还是第一遭。彭格列的岚守本想雕刻一些更好的东西，比如说家徽、画像此类，但是这都太难了，复杂的图案不适合初学者，狱寺隼人把一头银发揉乱，最后也只咬着刻刀雕了几行字罢了。

狱寺隼人把折磨了他半宿的巧克力放在包里，佯装无事地去接沢田纲吉上学。他们本不同路，但狱寺隼人满不在乎，他不在乎早起一点，也不在乎多绕两条路。外人评价他脾气火爆，就以为十代目的岚守做事毛糙，实则不尽然，至少他对沢田纲吉总有耐心和好脾气。

课上狱寺隼人神游天外，但看了安静，教师们总怕得罪他，难有这样沉默的时刻，说话也轻言细语。狱寺出门一趟的功夫课桌也被胆大的女同学塞了巧克力，他看得分明，却也将那些漂亮精致的少女心意不屑一顾。

抽出书本，巧克力晃晃巍巍抖动两下，牵着教室里不知谁的心脏，虽不至于在地上摔得粉碎，摇摆两下，却也知道了男孩的意思。

狱寺拒绝别人时候态度摆得冷硬，自己一颗心却用锡纸包裹，又装饰了绸缎带子个便利店卖的蝴蝶结，就放在背包里。他忍不住回头看一眼沢田纲吉：日本人的小半张脸线条柔软，细小的绒毛在阳光底下发着光，像是某种皮毛温顺的金色动物。

——视线就要对上，狱寺隼人又匆忙回过头，耳根通红。

放学时沢田纲吉和狱寺在一起换鞋，难得山本武不在，不肖看也知道现在狱寺的橱柜里堆满了巧克力，他越发不想打开门，只捏着包装纸一角。

沢田纲吉疑惑地看他一眼，狱寺隼人觉得自己脸蛋烧红，又突然生出不管不顾的心，闭眼鞠一躬，用力过猛，腰弯做90°，才用双手递过去自己那份巧克力。

狱寺隼人那些无处言说的忠诚不二、那满腔热忱、那一厢情愿，还有无数说不出道不明的小心思，全隔着薄薄一层纸，捏在手上捧过去，像递出一颗包装完好的心脏，砰砰，砰砰地响。

沢田纲吉先是一愣，慌忙接过巧克力，又扶狱寺站好。狱寺隼人刚做了自认为非常失礼的事情，紧张得几乎同手同脚，觉得自己被十代目碰一下都要化成盐柱。

他听见沢田纲吉问：“狱寺君，这是义理巧克力吗？”

狱寺这才敢看沢田纲吉。彭格列年轻的十代目脸颊线条柔软，棕头发蓬松、一双眼睛像是淌着蜜。

攥紧的手指想替他回答不是，但是银头发的左右手没有勇气。


End file.
